Lost
by AVP5
Summary: My first one-shot MLP story that I hope will get into a long story version. If anyone wants to make this, send me a message. If not I will try to make myself, but will need some assistance. The rest of the information is inside.


**Welcome to another one-shot story that I decided to make after finding a pic that I found on Deviantart called "Let this be our prayer". I found it on Deviantart that showed the Mane Six of My Little Pony, the TV series. It gave me ideas, but unfortunately due to my lack of knowledge on the show I'm unsure if I can work on this. If I can then if I can get a lot of people interested in this then I will try working on it.**

**If I can't still work on it, then if anyone is interested in working on this then send me a message. That way we can work together to make the full-story version. But until then, let's see how this goes. I don't own anything from My Little Pony and thank you to Beavernator for the picture, now let the story begin. **

**Lost**

_(Unknown pov)_

"It's still raining" I said to myself while looking out the window from my bedroom, on the second floor.

I let out a loud groan and fell backwards on my bed wondering when the rain will stop. Turning over towards my TV where the weatherman is talking about how it's going to be raining until Sunday.

"Great, now I have to deal with three days of rain," I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, before tossing the control to the floor. "So much for the hiking trip."

I got up from my bed and began making my way down hoping to grab something to drink. As I did my phone began to ring, but I decided not to answer.

Because A the call could be my mother complaining about why I haven't gotten myself a girlfriend or B it's father complaining about me getting a real job like my obnoxious older brother. So not wanting the risk of talking to either of them I decided to let my machine get it for me.

_"Hi, this is Michael. I'm not home right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get home…beep! Just kidding." _

I groaned softly when I heard what I left on my answering machine. It has been five years since I recorded my message and I completely forgot I put that joke in.

_"Hey, it's me, Alexis. Listen I won't be able to make it in today with Link. I got word that some idiots are out camping in the woods near the river and I need his help to find them. I guess they decided to ignore the signs we put up about the bears being in the area, huh?"_

I began to chuckle as I nod in agreement with my friend. "If they want to end up being bear food, then that is up to them."

_"I'll come over tomorrow after work. Goodnight and please don't do anything stupid like go out in this rain." _

"No promises there," I said to myself again until I realized that I'm talking to my answering machine, again. "I really need to get out more."

I head over to the kitchen where I began making some tea. With the rain not letting up I decided to spend the rest of the night watching some movies on my Netflix.

"I guess I can use this time to catch up on my Walking Dead," as I grab the remote from my coffee table I hear what sounded like some noises coming from behind my front door.

After a minute the noises were gone, so I decided to forget about it. It was probably some raccoons or squirrels. They always try finding cover when it's raining. I guess it's better to stay inside a warm house than in a cold tree.

"All right, let's see why my friends love this show so much," I said to myself, again. "Well, it's not like there's anybody around to hear me."

I then heard the noises again, only this time it sounded like someone crying. After a minute the noises again were gone. I decided to go towards my window to see what's making these noises. I looked out and see nothing.

Nothing but rain, shadows of the trees in the dark night, lightning flashing, and nothing else. As I was about to leave the window, I heard the noises again. This time it was more than one person crying, and it was coming from behind my front door. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my raincoat.

"Better get the lights first," I walked over near my door and turned on the lights that shined my front lawn.

Looking out my window again I see there is nothing near my door. I wanted to be cautious to make sure the noises weren't being made by some psychotic brats like last time. After making sure everything is clear I opened my door and looked down in shock at what I found on my doorstep. It was a basket, a basket of fillies.

I have seen a lot of stuff being found on my doorstep before, but a basket of fillies is the first for me. Getting a better look I can tell they were not ordinary fillies, in fact two of them look like have wings and the other two have horns on their heads. But that didn't freak me out.

What freaked me out is the fact that they are all different color coats. One is purple, the other is white, yellow, orange, pink, and blue. They look at me with their colored eyes, which began to get watery. As soon as they saw me they began wailing in fear trying to get out of the basket they are in.

I guess I couldn't blame them for being scared. If I was in their position and saw a tall human like me then I would be scared too. As they began moving around one of them got knocked out of the basket. It was the orange filly, who began crying.

On instinct I kneeled down and picked her up, but as soon as I grabbed her she began trashing around in my hands. She squealed in fear, causing the others to do the same as well. I gently picked her up and placed her in my arms to try calming her down. I began rocking her back and forth gently reassuring her that I'm not going to hurt her.

"It's okay, I'm here to help. Don't cry, little one," I whispered to her hoping to calm her down.

After a while she began to calm down after she figures I'm not going to hurt her. I noticed the others were looking at me too and they appear to stop crying as well. Once I knew the little filly was all better, I gently put her back with the others who seem happy to see her back with them. I moved my hand on the handle of the basket and picked it up slowly so I don't scare them.

I took them inside and closed the door before taking them to the laundry where I needed to get them dried off. I opened the door to my laundry room, which is the size of a bedroom. An error on my part when I began constructing the house, but I'm now glad I made it big. I placed the basket down and head towards where I keep the towels.

As I look for them I noticed the young fillies looking around the room with so much curiosity. Being brought into a new world that is different than their own, I'm not surprise. Once I found the towels I heard one of them began to cry. Turning back to them I see the small blue filly fell out of the basket.

Walking towards her I kneeled down and picked her up gently like I did with the orange one. I began rocking her in my arms getting her to calm down.

"It's okay, you're safe," I whispered to the rainbow mane filly. "Wait, rainbow hair?"

I didn't notice this before, but each of the fillies like their fur they have different color manes. Well except for the pink one, but her coat is light pink.

"Such strange little fillies, aren't you?"

I then noticed one of the other fillies got out of the basket. This time it's the white coat one, with purple hair. As she is about to cry, I kneeled down and picked her up into my arms too where she stops crying and begins to giggle, which surprised me again. I don't remember in any of the books I read about an animal making giggling noises.

But before I can think about this some more, the pink filly gets out of the basket followed by the orange one. Both began to cry, but I could tell they were faking it.

"Are they trying to get my attention?"

As soon as I picked those two up they stopped crying and I noticed one of them sticking her tongue out at the two fillies that were in my arms before.

"Wow, you guys are not ordinary fillies are you?"

I decided to put the fillies back in the basket and place the towels down. Then one at a time I began drying them off so they don't end up getting sick. While I dried them off I noticed that the wings and horns I saw earlier are real. They are actually attached to their bodies.

So that would mean that two of them are actually unicorns, the other two are Pegasi, and the other two are normal. Still, I never thought that a pair of Unicorns and Pegasus actually existed.

Oh well it doesn't matter, because once I finished drying them off I set some towels down so they could move around without touching the cold floor. Once I put them down they began exploring their surroundings, all except the purple and yellow fillies who stood together while their friends went exploring. I removed anything that they might eat, get hurt, or get stuck in so I don't have to worry about anything happening to them.

I move the basket on the laundry and sat down near the steps to watch the fillies. While I watch the four move around, I noticed the purple and yellow filly approaching me cautiously. The yellow filly hid behind the purple filly who looks up at me curiously. I moved my hand out to her slowly so she doesn't get scared off.

I did this with several animals to gain their confidence, so I hoped it would work with the young filly. She stared at me for a minute before she began sniffing my hand and began to nuzzle it with her muzzle. I began to laugh when I felt her muzzle tickle my hand.

My laugh seems to have surprised her, but after I stopped he did it again and it made me laugh again. This caused the yellow filly to come out from behind her friend and approach me now. I moved my hand out to her and waited to see what happens. She cautiously moved her head towards my hand, sniffed it, and began nuzzling it with her muzzle.

I moved my hands behind them and began petting them. They seem to be enjoying it as they let out a soft cheerful glee. The other four came back towards us and look like they wanted some attention too. Not disappointing them I began to pet each one, gently.

After an hour the six fillies began to yawn showing how exhausted they are. I left the room for a moment and came back with some pillows and a blanket. Setting the pillows down, I gently placed each filly on them so they can get comfortable. I then placed the blanket on them and waited for them to fall asleep.

It wasn't before long that I could hear the sounds of gentle snoring that came from the six fillies as they have fallen to sleep. Just in case though I grabbed a sleeping bag from my closet and decided to sleep with the fillies until I can figure out what to do with them. As I lied down I took once last look at the fillies with so many questions popping into my head. Questions about what they are and how did they get here?

Questions that I hope can be answered tomorrow. For now though I can sleep soundly knowing that the little fillies are safe.

**That's the end folks, but if anyone is interested in the story it doesn't have to be. Yeah as you can tell this is my first time writing a story involving the My Little Ponies so cut me some slack. I hope everyone likes how this went and if anyone wants to make this into a full story then send me a PM on FanFic. If you like what happened then leave some reviews please, but no flame reviews. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


End file.
